Less than one percent
by rain angst
Summary: Written for a prompt. Dean isn't sure what drives him to try. He supposes it's because every male tries it at least once, but not everyone has their angelic boyfriend zap in either.


Title- less than 1%

So this was written for a prompt. The prompt is, When Cass shows Dean he can in fact suck himself off, Dean needs an IMMEDIATE demonstration. Didn't follow the idea completely but I had fun writing this. Helped that Misha played a character you could suck himself off. Must admit I did feel a weird writing this, not use to having a guy do that.

Hope you all enjoy it. This is an established Dean/Castiel fic, since it was much easier for the topic. Also first story for the two, so hope it isn't too out of character.

Dean isn't sure what drives him to try. He supposes it's because every male tries it at least once and Sam went off to research. Sharing a room with a younger brother can put a real damper on trying to suck his own cock. Sex is one thing, trying to autofellatio is another when the threat of Sam opening the motel door at any second is present.

Dean is lying in the center of his hotel bed, naked, with his legs over his head when Castiel appears in the room. The two stare at each other blankly for a minute. Castiel tilts his head to the side with a barely conveyed smile.

Dean kicks his legs up and follows the motion to sit up. Turning his body around, Dean meets Castiel gaze steadily. "Let's be honest Cass, you and I have done freakier things than this," Dean grins at Castiel impishly.

"You do not have the flexibility required to autofellatio," Castiel remarks with a deadpan face. Dean raises an eyebrow at that.

"Perhaps you should show me how flexible you are," Dean leers mischievously. He slides off of the bed and starts to look for his boxers. Blood rushes to Dean's groin when he hears Castiel's reply.

"Of course," Castiel's deep voice rumbles as he gracefully slides his trench coat off of his shoulders. Castiel begins to take off his shirt and Dean sits on Sam's bed for the show. The angel removes his shirt and begins on his belt buckle. Dean leans forwards and hooks his index fingers through the belt loops while pulling Castiel closer. When there is only one foot of space between them; Dean unbuckles Castiel pants before leaning forward and works quickly to unbutton Castiel's pants while dragging the zipper down with his teeth.

The pants drop and Dean feels his eyes follow the motion as the pants pool around Castiel's ankles. Dean's eyes travel up slowly as he examines Castiel well toned legs before Dean eyes settle on Castiel's crotch. A sharp breath of air is quietly heard as Dean looks at Castiel. The other man is hard with pre-cum leaking from the tip. The angel smirks at Dean and heads toward the other bed.

Castiel scoots toward the headboard and raises his legs above his head before dropping them besides his head. He uses his arms to draw his legs closer to his face. Dean feels his eyes drawn to Castiel's mouth as his pink tongue darts out and licks the head of his penis. Warm lips wrap around the head and Castiel rocks his lower body, so he can take his penis deeper into his own mouth. Dean crosses the small space to Castiel's bed and kneels besides the angel. He rests his hand on Castiel's firm ass. Leaning forward, Dean rims Castiel's entrance. Castiel pulls away from himself to stare at Dean. His pupils are blown in lust.

"Dean fuck me with your finger," Castiel growls in a low voice.

"Fuck," Dean says as he feels his cock become painfully hard. He leans to the right side, of Castiel, and pulls out a bottle of lube from underneath his pillow. Dean squirts a small amount on his hand before meeting Castiel gaze. "Cass keep going," Dean commands in a gruff voice. Dean bends over and captures Castiel lips in a searing kiss before sliding a finger in. Castiel groans into Dean's mouth before he feels the younger man pull away. Wrapping his mouth around his own penis, Castiel raises a hand and grips the base of his penis. He begins to pump in time with Dean's fingers. His vision goes white as Dean finds his prostate. "God, you are so hot Cass. I love the way you are fucking yourself with that dirty mouth of yours," Dean whispers hotly against Castiel's ear.

Releasing a low moan, Castiel feels the vibrations against his member and causes the pleasure to intensify. The tension is building in Castiel's lower region and he can feel himself close to release. Dean's fingers are hitting the prostate dead on and with one last thrust Castiel comes in his mouth. He rides out the orgasm and when Castiel comes to he is laying flat on the bed with Dean staring at him like Castiel gave him the best gift ever.

"Cass that was fuckin' hot," Dean whispers hoarsely. He kisses Cass fiercely on the lips; not caring about the taste of cum that is lingering in Castiel's mouth. "When you recover, I am going to pound you into this mattress," Dean murmurs fervently into Castiel's ear while rolling his hips against the angels. Castiel raises his arms and wraps one hand in Dean's hair as the other hand travels to the back of Dean's neck.

"I should autofellatio more often if it gets you this excited," Castiel murmurs as he brings Dean's mouth to his again in a heated kiss. Dean's presses his tongue against Castiel, a low groan rumbles from Castiel's throat, sending shivers down Dean's spine. In that moment, Dean decides that have kinky angel boyfriends that zaps in, is one of the best moments a person can have in life.

The end

So what did you all think? I hope that the person who posted the idea up enjoyed this story. Leave a review and tell me what you all thought.


End file.
